


Cut the Cord [Fanvid]

by Nadare



Category: One Piece
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: It's a long hard road on the Grand Line for Luffy and his crew, and their journey is only beginning.A "One Piece" AMV set to Shinedown's "Cut the Cord." Spoilers for the series apply, of course.





	Cut the Cord [Fanvid]

Artist: Shinedown

Song: Cut the Cord

Label: Atlantic Records

Year: 2015 

Licenser/Owner: Funimation/Toei Animation

One Piece has been my favorite for years. I've grown up with it, but never attempted an AMV for the series until now. I'm mostly happy with the overall result. Hail Oda Eiichiro!

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
